The Master of Interference
by cmclean1994
Summary: Now the Master of Death, Harry Potter finds himself interfering in various dimensions to pass the time. Things didn't turn out too great for him, being dead and all, and Simon has certainly got a raw deal; maybe he can help out.


I don't own Harry Potter or Misfits

* * *

The Master of Interference

The sliding door to the lift that granted entrance to Simon Bellamy and Alisha Bailey's shared flat, clanged open as Simon stumbled into the large open plan home. His face was set in stone, and his eyes were dark as he opened the secret compartment hidden inside a cupboard, before taking out a black duffel bag and staring into the black eyepieces of a black mask. The same black mask that he had told Alisha that he had burnt, along with the rest of the protective gear he wore while free running.

He had made a promise to his girlfriend that he would never travel into the past and leave her, but he had known that he would have to if he wanted to save her life. Everything had to happen exactly the same way in order to preserve the timeline, otherwise she would never fall in love with him and he wouldn't be able to become the man he had to be to save her.

He supposed that even though he was getting ready to jump through time, he wasn't breaking his promise. He wasn't leaving her, for she had already left him, he had held her as the blood flowed from her slashed throat, he had seen the emotions in her eyes as they dimmed; confusion, fear, pain, regret, love, and finally acceptance. She had known then what he was going to do, what he had to do. In her last moments she had realised that he wouldn't be who he was if he didn't do everything in his power to save her, it was something she loved about him, even though it was frustrating.

He laid the suit out on the bed, and was about to get changed into it when he was shocked into a defensive stance.

"Planning a little trip are we?" The slightly older man that had spoken was sitting on the counter of the small kitchen off to the side, casually playing with a butter knife that was left there that morning.

"How did you get in here?" Simon questioned, "Who are you?"

"I've been sitting here since you came in, you obviously didn't notice me in your depressed state. As to who I am, you can call me what you like, but I'd prefer Harry, that being my name and all."

Simon studied him as he dropped his stance and noticed his messy black hair, green eyes and a faint scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. "Not Harry... Potter?" he asked hesitantly, not quite believing his eyes.

The man looked rather surprised at that question before he narrowed his eyes, "How did you know that? You don't have any kind of mind reading ability."

"Um, you're a popular fictional character; you look exactly how I pictured you from the books, nothing like the actor that played you in the films though." he was met with a gobsmacked expression.

"Book? Film? Fictional Character? What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"There's a series of books written by J K Rowling about you, the Dursley's, magic, Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort… Literally millions, maybe even billions of people know about you. How do you exist?"

"Well that's something he forgot to mention," he mumbled before looking towards Simon. "How much of my life do these books detail exactly?"

"From when you were one year old until you killed Voldemort at the end of what should have been your seventh year at Hogwarts. Then there was an epilogue that was set nineteen years later; you married Ginny and had kids. Did someone's power do this?" he asked still confused.

"Not the kind of power you're thinking of. End of seventh year? Don't be ridiculous, I was twenty-five when I finally killed that moron. And Ginny, seriously? Where can I find this J K person, I need to smack some sense into her. How did she even know about me anyway? I'm from a different dimension, and why did she get the details so wrong? I'm so confused right now"

"You're confused? How do you think I feel? A supposed dimension travelling fictional character is sitting in my kitchen, and this isn't exactly the best time."

"Right, I forgot about the whole 'I need to go back in time to save my dead girlfriend' thing. No need to worry, I've manipulated the time in this room; you have as long as you need. Now why don't you ask me some questions, and we can see if we can't clear up some of your confusion." Simon's face had contorted into a pained expression when he mentioned Alisha, but managed to get himself under control, Harry figured now would be a good time to tell him he could help. "Also, I'm going to help you out of this little time loop you've managed to get yourself into, and hopefully save both yours and Alisha's life while I'm at it. So, ask away."

"How can you save her? She's dead."

"Well sure, and that would be a problem for anyone other than myself, I am the master of death you know? If you've read these books about my life, surely you know of the deathly hallows and my epic uniting of all three?"

"But I thought the master of death was just a metaphorical thing, a superstition among wizards?"

"I think we have more important things to talk about than the differences between a fictional depiction of my life, and my actual life, yeah?"

"You're right, sorry… So can you just, bring her back anytime you want?" he asked hesitantly.

Harry reached into his jacket and pulled out a small glass jar filled with what looked like different coloured gases swirling around inside, twisting and turning, never mixing with another colour.

"What is that?" Simon questioned, staring at the jar in wonder.

"This, my friend, is the soul of one Alisha Bailey. Pretty, huh?"

Simon stared in shock, the soul of the girl he loved more than life itself was floating around in a jar, mere feet away from him. He reached out slowly to take it from the peculiar wizard, but stopped and stared into green eyes when he moved it further away from him.

"I can't just let you pick up a soul jar that I'm responsible for, what happens if you drop it? Do you know how fragile these things are?" Simon continued to stare at him, which was quite unsettling for Harry. "You really are quite stary, you know that right?"

"Do you honestly think I would drop my girlfriend's soul?"

"You make a fair point, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you hold it."

"Just tell me how you're going to bring her back."

Harry considered him for a moment before shrugging, "Death is my bitch, it's a little more complicated than waving a wand around, but it is easy enough… well, if you're me that is." He slid off the counter and walked past Simon to the open space in front of the bed. "What I need you to do, is fetch me some of her DNA, blood, tissue, a bit of bone maybe-

"We buried her," he cut in simply.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well un-bury her then, because I need something substantial; it can't be a hair from her hairbrush or something similar. I don't need her whole body or anything, just chop off her hand and bring it back."

Simon stared at him in shock, again. "You want me to desecrate my girlfriend's corpse?"

"It's either that, or I construct a whole new body from scratch for her, do you know how hard it is to do that? I may as well attempt to travel through dimensions."

"You have travelled through dimensions." Simon said, exasperated.

"So I have, well I can make a new body if you want, only…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"I would probably mess up somehow, all the major things would be right, but those little details that you love so much; the specks of different colours in her eyes, the slight imperfections in her otherwise flawless skin, would be all wrong." He brightened up before continuing, "Whereas if I have something to expand on, say, a hand for instance; we'd be laughing."

Simon sighed, "Fine, I'll get the hand."

"Oh, you might want to burn the rest of the body, it tends to complicate things if there's already a body in existence."

"Okay… How many times have you done this exactly?"

"Um… never. Well, not exactly. I've completed a lesser form of the process to grow new organs, limbs, and such on a living person. I haven't grown a living person onto a severed limb though, should be fun."

"That isn't very reassuring."

"Don't worry; this is simple as… is it pi or pie? Because pi is pretty simple, it's just that one number, three point one four blah, blah, blah. Pie on the other hand, can be a tricky mistress… But that's not important here, just get the hand, burn the body and come straight back. I'll have to stop the time bending thing for you to leave, just don't tell anyone else about this yeah? I should have everything ready when you get back."

"No one would believe me if I did tell someone."

"Yeah, I mean some messed up stuff has happened to you lot, but nothing on this scale. That milk guy was my favourite, lactokinesis, brilliant."

"How do you know about that? That was a different timeline, Curtis changed it." Simon asked.

"I've watched this dimension for a while, you and your friends in particular. Do you know how many timelines you're in? I even seen one where you lot didn't get powers, the community centre door was unlocked and you made it in. Actually, there were a few where that happened. Most things you've accomplished others took care of, but there was one timeline where Seth got someone other than Curtis to resurrect his dead girlfriend. He then went on to resurrect others and before anyone knew it, zombie apocalypse." Harry grinned at Simon, "I'm sure you'll be glad to know that you still became friends with Alisha, Kelly, Curtis and Nathan during community service, you were among the last survivors on the estate, even without powers."

"What about Gary?" Simon asked.

"Zombie, he was never anything but an arsehole anyway." Simon had to agree. "I even saw the first you decide to go back in time, time loops like yours are strange though, usually when someone goes back in time, the future of that timeline is destroyed and re-written."

"That does happen, but only with time travel like Curtis' old power. Because I go back and don't join with my past self, it creates the loop."

"Got it, well, it doesn't matter now anyway, because I'm breaking the loop for you. If you don't go back, you can carry on with life."

"But if I don't go back, Alisha will die, and she won't fall in love with me. I have to go back!"

"Err, I don't know if you noticed or not, but she dies anyway, and I'm bringing her back to life."

"But she won't love me anymore."

"Okay, here's what's going to happen, we both go back in time, you make her love you, save the gang a few times, and then you die, Alisha burns your body, and loves 'past you'. Meanwhile, I've chopped of your hand, and captured your soul. I come back to this time, and grow you a new body along with hers. How does that sound?"

"That… should work."

"Alright then, you go get her hand, I'll need to go out and get some more stuff, I only brought the one 'resurrection for dummies' kit." Harry grinned.

Simon shifted a little, "She's going to be herself right? I mean…"

"I know what you mean, and don't worry; it'll be like the two of you never even died. You won't be zombies or anything."

"Okay, doesn't this mean you're not breaking the time loop, just adding yourself into it?"

"Yes, but on the next loop, I'll just stop that virtue virgin from killing Alisha. I'll make a fake Alisha, and she can kill her. Then real Alisha will be like, 'Ahhh, why is there two of me? Ahhh, why is the other me dead?' and it'll be good times. Then I'll get you and her and explain everything to you, simple."

"Why didn't you just do that this time?"

"Why do you have to pick holes in my plans, huh?"

"I just need everything to work."

"It will, just go and get her hand will you?" Simon just nodded in reply before heading towards the lift. Harry stayed until he was gone, and then apparated out to gather the necessary materials.

* * *

When Simon returned to his flat accompanied by a severed hand and a burnt smell, he was shocked by what he found.

Music was blaring from the stereo in the corner, and the dimension-travelling master of death was jumping and dancing on his bed, facing away from the lift. Two large circles were on the floor, made of a strange mix of rock and metal, various engravings carved into the surface. The jar that was currently occupied by Alisha's soul was sitting in the middle of one of the circles. He couldn't help but stop and stare at it for a few moments; it was so beautiful. He shook himself out of his daze, and walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

Harry continued to jump on the bed a few times before stopping and looking towards Simon with a slightly ashamed expression. Simon didn't know if it was for jumping all over his bed, or getting caught jumping all over his bed.

"Sorry, I got a little bored waiting. Good news is, I talked to the big boss man, and even if the universe is leaning towards exploding after this whole ordeal, he's gonna smooth over the edges so it'll all work out fine, he owes me a favour you see."

"I think the worst case scenario is probably going to be better than the universe exploding."

"Sure, maybe just this timeline ceasing to exist. Regardless, as long as we manage to go back in time and keep everything the same with the added bit of me bringing you back after you die, he will sort out the rest."

"Okay, who is he? Rachel said there was no God."

"Basically, you know about the grim reaper? Black cloak, scythe, skeleton. Well, there are a lot of them in each dimension, they are the underlings of Death, There is one personification of death in each dimension, and they all report to one person. I report to him as well I suppose; being the master of death, I'm above all the personifications of death, but not him. There may not be a God, but there is a higher power, there has to be, a universe can't just govern itself. However, he doesn't get involved in the way religions portray; he just keeps everything running so to speak. Karma, Fate, Death, every other similar thing that people believe in, they all report to him. There are people, or beings, like me, who for one reason or another become a master, when our natural life ends, we become buffers between him and whatever we control."

"So there's a master of Karma, and Fate?"

"There certainly is. Karma's master is… well she's… smoking hot, and she definitely has a thing for me, I know it."

Simon ignored this. "Why are you getting involved in this anyway?"

"It's what I do. The various personifications of Death will often be riled up by something, so they ask me to step in and fix something now and again. They're not all responsible like that though, some are quite annoying, and bore easily. One of them plays games with his subjects, quite a lot, real sadistic bastard that one. What he does right, is gives someone a vision of a big disaster that they're going to die in, so they can save themselves and some others. Only a bit after their close call, he starts killing them off one by one, in freak accidents." Harry scowled, "I've tried to get Him to terminate the jerks contract, but he says they were going to die anyway, so he only resets the order of things by killing them."

"Final destination…" Simon muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, it's just there are movies where that happens."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Simon grinned, "I wonder what else exists in other dimensions that we've seen in films or books. Has Earth started exploring space anywhere?"

"Sure, in loads of dimensions. One in particular I go to a lot, I have no idea how four people can get into so much trouble. In that dimension, the Americans found an ancient alien device that lets them connect to and transport matter to other planets in the galaxy, including humans."

"You're talking about Stargate, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose that exists in modern fiction here too?"

"They made a film in the mid-nineties, a couple of years later they began the television series, it lasted for a long time, and even had a couple of spin-off shows and other movies. The four people you mentioned, SG1 right?" Simon grinned.

"Yeah, they're good kids really, but can they mess up big or what. I've helped them out a few times, saving the world and all that. I generally make contact with one of them, and help them sort things out, making them promise not to tell anyone about me. It's actually pretty funny, because all four of them know me, but don't know the others do as well."

"You said you actually killed Voldemort when you were twenty-five, how did you do it?" Simon changed the subject.

"Well, I ran him through with a sword, boy was he shocked," Harry chuckled. "He was about ready to start clashing spells and I was like, 'screw it, charge!' Only less dramatic… and more a desperate attempt to end him, before he could kick my arse. How'd I do it in the books or films or whatever?"

"You used the disarming charm." Simon and Harry looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"How did… this Jake guy… think that would… ever work?" Harry managed to get out between his laughter.

"J.K, Joanne Katherine Rowling-

"Whatever," Harry dismissed.

"You were the master of the Elder wand, which Voldemort was using, he cast Avada Kedavra, while you cast Expelliarmus, and the wand refused to kill its master so it rebounded onto Voldemort. All of his horcrux were destroyed by then," Simon informed him.

"Well I'm sure it made for a good story, enough reminiscing however. Are you ready?"

"Yes, you can turn invisible right? I want to be with the others, when we leave this time."

"Yeah that's fine, we'll leave the soul here, don't want any accidents to happen."

They left the flat via the lift, and made their way towards the community centre, making small talk the whole way. Once he was finished talking with Curtis, Kelly, and the two Rudy's, Simon tapped his thigh, which was the cue for Harry to grab on. When he felt a grip on his shoulder, he made the jump, ready to die and be reborn.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked him.

They were standing above the hole looking at the frozen form of Alisha and the crazy video game guy. Harry had frozen time in an effort to convince him once again that he didn't have to die.

"I could easily whip up a fake you, make it do what you will, I've seen this scene enough times. This way, you don't feel the pain of a bullet entering your heart." Harry said cheerily. He had tried to convince Simon not to die willingly, but the fact that he knew Harry could bring him back with Alisha convinced him to do it. "I just don't particularly like it when my friends die," and a friend he was. Whenever Simon wasn't being superhoodie, or spending time with Alisha, they were together. He kept Simon from succumbing to boredom, or brooding too much over the things he had to do, and Simon kept him entertained.

"It's okay; just remember to catch my soul, because if you don't, I'll find a way to haunt you forever. You still have my hand, right?" Harry had removed his hand while he was sleeping, and magicked a new one in its place; this way he didn't have to do anything sneaky after he died, Simon hadn't felt a thing.

"Nope, I lost it, looks like I'll have to cut it off again." He grinned at Simons look, "I'm kidding, it's nice and fresh still thanks to a preserving charm."

"Okay, start time again."

Harry nodded and squeezed his shoulder before letting go of the time manipulation. Simon looked at his watch as the numbers started going down again, he dropped in front of Alisha in time to take the bullet in his chest, and fell backwards into her.

Harry watched as they talked, Simon convincing her that she could still be with him, and to burn his body so no one knew he was the guy in the mask. As he died, Harry felt the release of his soul, and started the process of drawing it into a jar, and not let it float away and be picked up by a reaper. Once Alisha had burnt the body, Harry pulled himself into the future, and made his way to the flat, entering with the key Simon had gave him, only moments after they had travelled back in time.

He placed Simon's soul and severed hand in the circle next to Alisha's, and began to chant. Several hours later, Harry was exhausted, he had cleared the two ritual circles, and Simon and Alisha lay next to each other on the bed wearing simple white, cotton clothing. He was going to miss Simon, but maybe he could visit when things got a little calmer in this dimension. He smiled at the two people on the bed; they were starting to wake up, he left before they could see him however, his job done. Even though he never had the chance, he was glad that some people could have a happy ending. The only thing he left, were two simple, empty glass jars, sitting in the middle of the floor.


End file.
